


Always

by bninenines



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Floreville, It's kinda short, Kissing, Romance, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day Fluff, Writing the floreville kiss we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bninenines/pseuds/bninenines
Summary: Catherine Bordey smiled to herself as she watched happy couples across the bar. However, there was one couple she was drawn to in particular.
Relationships: Florence Cassell/Neville Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> We were robbed of a floreville kiss in 10x07 so I decided to write it myself. Also Happy Valentine's Day!!

Catherine Bordey smiled to herself as she watched happy couples across the bar. However, there was one couple she was drawn to in particular.

Neville Parker and Florence Cassell sat across from one another, both doe-eyed and smiling bashfully. It was a beautiful sight, watching the couple laugh, hanging onto what the other had to say. It was Valentine’s Day, and the whole island had seemed to be overcome with love. This happened to be their first ‘proper’ date since they’d admitted their feelings not too long ago. You could say that they’d already been on plenty of dates: the trip to the zoo, the trip to the volcano, the trip shopping, the trip to the museum. You could also say it included the now weekly games of Inspecteur.

‘It had always been her,’ Neville thought to himself, as Florence laughed at something he’d just said, her nose wrinkling slightly. He’d liked from pretty much the moment they’d met. He’d been careful - Florence had still been grieving, which was completely understandable, and needed a distraction. In a way, he’d needed one too. To help him get used to living on the island. He remembers a conversation with Florence, the night they were first supposed to go swimming. ‘I could’ve gone through my whole life and never known that I had it in me to feel this happy.’ It was true, he’d never felt happier spending time with Florence. He loved her dearly. She made him feel so unbelievably loved, something which he’d never felt in years. He remembered the shared looks the past few weeks, the way his heart fluttered when he was within close proximity to her. He thought that it would be better to not spend as much time with her, but he found himself wanting to be with her more.

They finished their dinner and they moved out on the beach. The music blasted from the many speakers as couples danced to music, their bodies swaying to the beat. Away from the music, Florence and Neville walked along the sand, their hands intertwined. Still able to hear the music faintly, the pair swayed slightly, smiling and eyes shining. They slowed down, and locked eyes.

Her arms encircled his neck, pulling them closer. She stood on her tip-toes, their foreheads touching. Their lips met, and Neville cupped his hands around her face gently. Warmth blossomed in his chest, sparks igniting. He took in the smell of her perfume, the soft, peachy scent of her conditioner. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Just being here with her. He knew that Saint Marie hadn’t exactly been kind to him, so he wasn’t sure if nature rooted for this moment or if his mind had tricked him into a perfect present. Every breath he took smelled like peach and for the first time since he’d known himself, he didn’t feel shy. If anything, the warm feeling of her breath, although destabilizing, was inviting. This time around he draped both arms around Florence's small frame and met her lips again halfway. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Just being there with her.

They pulled away, breathless and hearts racing. Their bashful smiles had returned but their eyes shone a little brighter. A small laugh escaped her lips and Neville grinned, his hand once again intertwined with hers. They stay there for a while longer, enjoying the privacy. He spun her around slowly, and the pair embraced. It would always be her. Always.


End file.
